


insurrection

by alterlives (ririkaslut)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Business, CEOs, Crime, Detectives, F/F, Mystery, Suspense, lies betrayal and more lovely things, like a lot lf crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririkaslut/pseuds/alterlives
Summary: Handong is the CEO of Polaris, a luxury fashion brand. While her company has been praised by many, something is awry within the company's walls.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Handong looked out at the Beijing skyline from her office window. The people in the streets below seemed so small from this height. How fitting that the most successful fashion designer in China worked at the topmost level of the tallest building in the city. It was another reminder of her great success. Handong always loved looking at the city in the evening. Watching the sun go down behind the buildings brought peace to her hectic and demanding job. The sound of the phone ringing on the desk interrupted her from her thoughts. Handong turned around and checked her phone. The caller ID "Kim Yoohyeon" was displayed on the phone screen. Handong answered the call from her secretary. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Handong. I just wanted to remind you that you have a meeting with the correspondents from South Korea next week. Your flight is scheduled for Thursday at 11 am."

"Thanks, Yoohyeon. Can you schedule the flight for Wednesday instead? I want to visit an old friend before I meet with the correspondents."

"Of course, I'll make sure the schedule is changed." 

"Thank you. I'm leaving the office so I'm going to hang up."

"Goodbye, Handong."

After hanging up the phone, Handong left the office building and made her way to her car. It had been a long day filled with phone calls, business emails, and solving problems that could've been taken care of by one of the other office workers. Handong massaged her temples and let out a heavy sigh. She never let her stress show at work, but once she was in her car, she took some time to enjoy the quiet. She started the car and drove to her home outside of the city.

Considering the fact that Handong made large sums of money as a CEO, she lived rather modestly. She lived in her parents' old house that had been remodeled after they had passed away. Handong was never interested in spending lots of money on herself. She was content with the lifestyle she had: just her in her parents' house with her cat. It suited her better than the large mansions and luxury cars that so many business owners spent their wealth on. 

Handong put on her slippers and walked across the house to her bedroom. Her cat, Nannan, was sitting on her bed. Handong smiled at her cat and scratched her behind the ears. She sat in bed with the lights turned off. Before Handong fell asleep, she got an idea.

"I should text Gahyeon."

***

The sky was dark in South Korea. Gahyeon was taking the bus home after finishing her shift at the department store. There were few other people on the bus. Most people would be asleep at this hour. Gahyeon tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She missed her bus stop once because she fell asleep after a long shift. She didn't want to make that mistake again. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and turned it on. 

1 unread message from Handong

Gahyeon's eyes widened slightly. Why was her friend texting her this late at night? She opened the message. 

Handong: I'll be in South Korea next week. Can I come to pay you a visit? 

Gahyeon was surprised. Normally when Handong came to Korea, it was for work only. She rarely came to visit Gahyeon. But it had been a while since she had seen her college friend, and she wanted to catch up. Gahyeon sent a reply to the text. 

Gahyeon: Yes! Let me know when you arrive and I can meet you at the airport :)

Handong: Okay

Gahyeon put away her phone. The bus was almost at her stop. When it arrived, she took her bag and left the bus. At her apartment, Gahyeon changed out of her work uniform and got into bed. She went to sleep, excited to see her old friend soon.

***

“Who keeps calling me?”

Yubin let out a heavy sigh. Her phone had not stopped ringing since she had gotten home. She was tempted to turn on Do Not Disturb and go to sleep. But the same phone number kept appearing on her phone screen. Finally, she gave in and answered the call.

“Hello?” Yubin asked in an irritated voice. She didn’t like being kept awake after a long day at work.

“She’s coming to Korea next week,” a woman said on the other end of the line.

It was like someone flipped a switch in Yubin’s brain. She was now alert, and she held the phone closer to her ear.

“You need to leave once she arrives,” the woman continued, “I have a plane ticket for you that leaves Wednesday evening. No one can know what you’re going there to do.”

“Don’t worry,” Yubin replied, “No one would ever suspect me anyway.” 

“I have one more thing to tell you before I hang up,” the woman said.

Yubin waited in silence for the woman to speak.

“I hope your Mandarin is good.”

Then the woman hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first work on ao3, so i hope it's not too bad. i'll try to update as much as i can, but this is something i do on the side, so it might take some time for new chapters to come out. anyways i hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!
> 
> follow me on twt @hvndongs


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! i'm sorry it's taken so long to get this second chapter finished, but i've been busy going back to school. this chapter is significantly longer, i hope you don't mind! enjoy!

Handong’s alarm clock went off at 9:30. Slowly, she lifted herself into a sitting position. It was Wednesday morning, and her flight to South Korea would be leaving in a few hours. Her suitcase sat by the doorway, already packed. There were some papers in her office that she had to get, so she planned to visit the Polaris office building before going to the airport. Handong said goodbye to her cat, walked out of the house, and locked the door. Before starting the car, she sat on the leather seat for a few minutes. Handong loved the quiet. It was such a contrast from her hectic job, and she tried to enjoy her short moments of peace as long as she could. After checking that she had all of her luggage for the trip, she started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

The sun was already rising above the skyscrapers as Handong drove through downtown Beijing. It was quite different from the quiet town where she lived, but Handong admired the city's beauty. She had always loved the architecture. It took some effort for her to take her eyes off the great buildings and bring her eyes back to the road. 

Up ahead, Handong saw the office building and parked her car. Yoohyeon's car was already parked outside when Handong arrived. Yoohyeon liked to get an early start on work, so she often arrived at work earlier than the CEO. When Handong entered through the glass doors, she saw Yoohyeon exit the elevator with a cup of coffee in her hand. Handong smiled at her secretary as she walked closer to her. 

"Good morning, Yoohyeon," Handong said to the secretary. 

Yoohyeon smiled back at the CEO. After working with Handong for years, the two had become good friends. "Good morning," she replied, "I stopped at the coffee shop down the road before I came here, so I got you a drink." Yoohyeon gave her the coffee cup that was in her hand.

"Thanks." Handong took the cup and took a sip. She was glad Yoohyeon had gotten her a drink. She was going to need the extra energy considering she wouldn't be eating again until she landed in South Korea. 

"So are you going to the airport soon?" Yoohyeon asked. 

"Yeah. I just need to grab some papers from my office and then I'll be on my way." 

"I hope you don't fall asleep during the meetings. I know how boring they get." Yoohyeon had fallen asleep during a meeting once. No one had noticed until she started snoring. 

Handong laughed, remembering the time an executive's voice became too monotone for her secretary to stay awake. "I'll make sure I don't."

"I'm going to go back to my office," Yoohyeon said. "But I hope you have a safe trip and I'll make sure everything goes smoothly here while you're gone." 

"Thanks, I'll text you when I get to Korea," Handong said as Yoohyeon began to walk away. Handong was happy that she had a good friendship with Yoohyeon. It made her job as CEO less lonely. Taking another sip of her coffee, she entered the elevator and pressed the button that would take her to the top floor. Handong could hear the sound of her shoes on the tile as she walked down the hall to her office. She unlocked the office door and walked in. Her papers were still on her desk, so she took them and walked out. 

After leaving the building, Handong got back into her car. She waved goodbye to Yoohyeon, who was getting something out of her car and made her way to the international airport. It didn't take long for her flight to arrive. Soon she was on the plane, ready for departure. Before the plane took off, Handong decided to text Gahyeon

Handong: My flight is about to leave I'll see you soon! 

Gahyeon: Okay I'll come to pick you up when the plane gets here

Handong: :)

Handong switched her phone to airplane mode and closed her eyes. Taking off always made her nervous, so she kept her eyes closed until the plane was in the air. When the plane was well off the ground, Handong took one last look out the window. “I’ll be back soon,” she thought to herself and watched as the skyline began to fade from her vision.

***

Gahyeon hit the steering wheel in frustration. Why was there so much traffic? “It’s not even close to rush hour yet!” Gahyeon said to herself. She looked at her watch again. If she didn’t hurry, Handong would be kept waiting for her at the airport. She knew that Handong wouldn’t mind waiting for a few extra minutes at the airport, but Gahyeon wanted to see her old friend as soon as she could. After driving a few more miles, the traffic cleared up and she was driving up to speed again. Out of nowhere, a black sedan cut Gahyeon off. She hit the brakes and the car horn simultaneously. “Sure! Let’s all forget how to drive today!” Gahyeon said in a frustrated voice. She changed lanes and sped up to see who the driver of the sedan was. When the driver saw Gahyeon looking at her, she gave Gahyeon the middle finger and kept driving. Gahyeon rolled her eyes. She would’ve loved to show some real road rage, but the car was already in front of her again.

“It’s strange that Handong wants to visit me,” Gahyeon thought to herself after bringing her attention back to the road. They were great friends in college, but after Handong had moved back to China to start her business, they didn’t talk as frequently as before. If Handong wanted to meet with her and talk in real life, there was something important that Handong wanted to tell her. What did she need to tell Gahyeon?

Up ahead, Gahyeon saw a sign indicating that the airport was coming up on the right. She pushed the thoughts about what Handong wanted to tell her out of her head. Gahyeon found a place to park by the airport and walked towards the entrance. Someone ran past Gahyeon and pushed her out of the way. “What the hell?” Gahyeon said in a loud voice. She regained her balance and saw a woman running in the opposite direction towards the parking lot. Gahyeon swore at her under her breath and continued to walk inside. She saw Handong sitting near the entrance and waved to her.

"Hey! It's been a while," Handong said to Gahyeon with a smile as she came closer to her. 

"Long time no see," Gahyeon said while hugging her friend. "How have you been?" 

"I've been doing well. How about you?"

"I'm good too. Do you have all of your stuff?"

"Yeah," Handong said, pulling her suitcase next to her. Gahyeon nodded and began to lead Handong back to her car. She looked around the parking lot for the woman that pushed her to the ground.

"Is there someone else you're looking for?" Handong asked. 

"Wha- no," Gahyeon said quickly. "Someone was just being rude to me earlier and I wanted to know where they went. It's not a big deal." She brought her attention back to Handong. "So what do you want to do?"

Handong thought to herself for a moment. Was she ready to tell Gahyeon about what she suspected was happening? She shook her head in an attempt to get the question out of her head. She was going to have to tell her eventually, so it was better to just explain everything to Gahyeon today. Handong looked back at her friend. "How about we go get some lunch?"

***

The woman sat in the driver's seat of her car. She was out of breath from running from the airport to her car. "I could've reached my car faster if it wasn't for that one girl. Now Handong might know that I was there," the woman thought. Regardless, she couldn't let that bother her. There was something more important she had to do.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Finally, she found Yubin's contact information. Before calling, the woman took a few minutes to catch her breath. Then she called Yubin. After a few rings, she answered the call. 

"Hello?" Yubin said through the phone.

"She just landed. I hope your luggage is packed." the woman said quietly. 

"I have everything ready," Yubin responded, "I'll be at the airport this evening."

"Perfect. Remember, no one can suspect you. And don't contact Handong until I tell you to." 

"Got it. I'll let you know when I get there."

"Okay. I have to drive home, so I'm hanging up now," the blonde said.

"Bye," Yubin said and she hung up the phone. The woman looked in her rearview mirror and smiled at her reflection. She didn't want to become overconfident, but everything was going exactly how she had hoped. She put on her sunglasses and left the airport parking lot. There was more work that had to be done and she didn't want to be late. 

***

Gahyeon and Handong were walking through downtown Seoul, looking for a place to eat lunch. They walked past storefronts and other buildings until they found a small cafe a few blocks down from Gahyeon's apartment. They sat across from each other at a table next to a large window. Handong was nervous and she couldn’t sit still. She took a deep breath and looked at Gahyeon. “There’s something important that I have to tell you,” Handong said. Gahyeon looked at her, eyebrows raised.

“I think I’m in danger,” Handong said quietly so no one else heard her. Gahyeon’s eyes widened slightly, but she didn’t say anything. Handong continued with her explanation. 

“I’m not sure why, but there is something wrong. I feel like I’m being followed all the time. I saw the woman who ran into you at the airport, Gahyeon. I think she was watching me, but I don't know why."

Gahyeon looked at her friend with a nervous expression. Who wanted to stalk her friend? How did she know Handong would be at the airport? Why were they doing it? Gahyeon tried to think rationally. She knew that Handong loved to make jokes and try to trick her into believing things that weren't true. “Are you sure you’re not making this up?” she asked.

“Why would I lie about this? I know that I’m being followed by that woman. If she knew that I would be in Korea today, she probably knows a lot about me and maybe even you. You need to be careful,” Handong said while looking at her friend. Gahyeon had never seen her so worried about something before. She knew that Handong was being serious. 

“I promise I’ll be careful,” Gahyeon said. “Why would that woman want to follow me around?” she thought, “I’m not a CEO. What would she want from me?” Gahyeon was more worried about Handong. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Handong standing up from her seat and sitting next to her. 

“I’m sorry if this is scary for you, but you’re my best friend. I wanted you to know before something bad happened to one of us.” Handong said while putting her arm around Gahyeon. The two stayed like that for a few minutes. Neither of them said anything. They were both lost in their thoughts. At last, Handong stood up and smiled. “Let’s go for a walk,” she said, “I think we should take our minds off of this for a bit.” Gahyeon got out of her chair. Together, they left the small cafe and walked along the sidewalk in the afternoon sun.

It was evening when the two friends came back to Gahyeon's apartment. They had spent the day walking around downtown and visiting the small shops that lined the streets. Now, they were on Gahyeon's couch watching a movie. To Handong's surprise, Gahyeon had taken the news pretty well. She knew that Gahyeon was smart. If she ever felt like she was in danger, she would just stay home. She also promised Handong that she would let her know if anything was wrong. Handong looked back at the TV screen. The credits were starting to roll. 

"I should be going back to the hotel. I have a busy day tomorrow," Handong said while standing up. "Can you drop me off? It's not very far from here." Gahyeon nodded and grabbed her car keys. She closed the door behind her as she walked out. Gahyeon got into her car and started it. Handong got into the passenger seat after her. She hummed along to the song on the radio as Gahyeon drove out of the parking lot. 

The hotel wasn't very far from Gahyeon's place, only a few blocks down the road. It was one of the best in Seoul, and only people with immense sums of money could afford to pay its rates. It was very fitting for a world-class fashion designer. Gahyeon brought her car to the front entrance of the building. Handong got out of the passenger seat and got her luggage from the trunk. As she walked around the back of the car, she saw Gahyeon standing outside the driver's side door. Handong walked toward her and gave her one last hug. Handong looked at her younger friend as they pulled apart. 

“Promise you’ll be safe,” she said. Gahyeon nodded. Handong smiled at her and walked towards the hotel doors, Gahyeon got back in her car and started it. Before she went into the building, Handong turned around and waved to Gahyeon. Then she walked to the front desk, pulling her suitcase behind her. While she was trying to get her room key, there was a loud crash. Handong turned around to see what was going on. A woman with short hair was on the ground, and a man was standing in front of her yelling. The woman’s luggage was strewn across the floor. It looked like the woman had run into the man as he was walking towards the elevator. The man was yelling, causing all the people in the lobby to turn their attention to him

“Watch where you’re going! Is it too hard for you to walk and not run into people?” He started to walk towards the woman on the floor with his fists clenched. He looked like he was about to punch her in the face. Handong walked towards the two and stood in between them, facing the man. He looked at her with widened eyes.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Handong said in a commanding voice. “You think that just because this woman ran into you that you can beat her up in the middle of the lobby?” The man looked at her, dumbfounded. She gave him a venomous look and turned to the woman to help her get her luggage. 

“Thanks,” the woman said as she got off the ground, “I have to get to the airport because my flight is leaving soon. I might be late because this guy got in my way.” The man glared at her when she mentioned him, but didn’t do anything to her. “Anyways,” the woman continued, “My cab is waiting outside. If you would excuse me.” She walked past the man without a second look back. Handong glared at the man again and went back to the front desk to get her key.

The hotel room was dark as she walked in, so Handong reached to the side and flipped on the light switch. The lights from the ceiling reflected off the white marble countertops in the kitchen. A door was opened on the left showing the suite’s master bedroom. On the nightstand next to the bed, there was a bottle of champagne and a note. The note said, “Handong, thank you for choosing our suite for your visit to South Korea. We hope you enjoy your stay.” She took the bottle of champagne and went to the kitchen to get a glass. She poured the shimmering liquid into it and sat down in one of the chairs by the counter. Handong let out a sigh. So many things had happened since Yoohyeon had called about her meeting. Busy days were common as a business owner, but she had never felt so exhausted before. Handong wanted to forget about all the things that had happened, but she knew that she couldn’t go back. Now, she had to focus on keeping herself safe and making sure Gahyeon wasn’t in danger. 

And who was doing this to her? What did the woman at the airport want from her? There was so much that Handong didn’t understand. Would Gahyeon be in more danger if she got more involved? What about Yoohyeon? Was her secretary in danger too? Yoohyeon! Handong remembered that she promised to text her when she arrived in Korea. She had almost forgotten since she was with Gahyeon all afternoon. She pulled out her phone and found the secretary’s contact information.

Handong: Sorry for the late text, I was with an old friend this afternoon. Is everything all right there?

Handong sat in silence taking slow sips of champagne as she waited for a response. After a few minutes, she felt her phone vibrate and saw the screen light up.

Kim Yoohyeon: Don’t worry about it. Everything’s good here but I may or may not have fallen asleep at my desk.

Handong: You always do that. But nothing out of the ordinary happened?

Kim Yoohyeon: No, everything was fine. 

Kim Yoohyeon: Is something bothering you?

Handong stopped typing for a moment. Somehow Yoohyeon always knew when she was worried about something, even if they were just texting. Handong wondered if she should tell Yoohyeon about what she suspected was going on. She decided that it could wait. 

Handong: I’m fine. It’s just been a long day

Kim Yoohyeon: I get it. But you can talk to me if you’re worried about anything.

Kim Yoohyeon: I have to go. There’s some work I have to catch up on since I fell asleep earlier. Tell me how the meeting goes tomorrow. 

Handong: I will. When I get back I’m buying you energy drinks so you don’t fall asleep. 

Kim Yoohyeon: One time I drank five of those in a day and I still fell asleep. I don’t think they work for me.

Handong: Okay fine. I’ll let you go finish your work now. We'll talk tomorrow.

Handong put her phone down. It had been such a long day. “I should just shower and go to bed early. I have a busy day tomorrow anyway,” Handong thought. That night, she sat in bed with the lamp on the nightstand turned on. She had been in Korea for less than a day, but so much had happened already. Handong wasn’t anticipating the meeting tomorrow, but at least she was free for the rest of the day once the meeting was over. She turned off the lamp and the room went dark. Outside, she could hear cars driving on the streets. She closed her eyes and in a few minutes, she was fast asleep. 

***

Yoohyeon rubbed her eyes. She was still tired even after her nap on her desk. She took a glance at the papers on her desk. “I don’t want to do the work right now,” Yoohyeon thought. Her conversation with Handong was still in her mind. She knew that Handong was anxious about something. Despite the CEO’s efforts to hide her emotions from people, Yoohyeon could still tell when something was bothering her. But what was it? Yoohyeon sighed. She would worry about it later. She organized the papers that were strewn across her desk and began to work. 

***

Yubin put her luggage in the compartment above her and got into her seat. She barely made it to her flight on time. “If that guy at the hotel hadn’t run into me, I probably would’ve been on time,” Yubin thought. She looked out the window after taking her seat. “That woman looked familiar, but I didn’t see her face up close.” Yubin tried to remember if she had seen the woman before. Did she live in Seoul? No, she was at a hotel and had her luggage. How did the woman look familiar if she didn’t live in Korea? Though she tried to remember, Yubin couldn’t connect the woman’s face to a name. She gave up and looked around the plane. On the right side, an elderly woman was placing her suitcase in the overhead compartment. It wasn’t cold on the plane, but the woman kept her coat on. It looked very expensive. For a moment, the old woman turned around. There was a golden P right over the heart on the coat. The Polaris logo. Yubin suddenly realized who the woman at the hotel was. It was Handong, the CEO of Polaris herself. 

“Funny how she’s in Korea and I’m going to China,” she thought. It was part of the plan. Yubin could recall the steps of the plan without any effort. She spent countless nights on the phone with that strange woman, discussing how they were going to get Handong out of Polaris. Who was the mysterious woman? She kept her identity a secret and didn’t even tell Yubin who she was. “She has to be close to Handong or connected to Polaris. Otherwise, she wouldn’t know the details of Handong’s schedule,” Yubin thought. “She also must know someone close to me so she could get my phone number.” Why had the woman chosen her to do the job? A woman with so many connections could easily find someone more capable. But Yubin knew the woman was smart. Everything she did was intentional and had a purpose. “There must be something else she has planned for me to do.” Yubin looked through the window as the plane took off. She was on her way to carry out the first step of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! please feel free to comment something, i would really appreciate it so much. i hear handong is coming back soon so i'm very excited!!! i'll try to post chapter 3 soon.
> 
> follow me on twitter if you want! i love meeting new people! @hvndongs

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first work on ao3 i hope it's not bad. i'll try to update as much as i can! keep in mind that this is something i do on the side, so chapters might take a few months for me to write and edit. other than that i hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!
> 
> follow me on twitter @hvndongs


End file.
